Mickie & Alexa
by wcwboston
Summary: Mickie wants Alexa but does she want her back?
1. Chapter 1

Mickie James sat in her locker room staring at Alexa Bliss getting dressed trying her best not to bite her lip she was crushing hard on the younger woman she turned around to face her. "Mickie I'm getting coffee and then we can hit the road" Mickie nodded and watched her walk away she hadn't been crushing this hard since Trish witch didn't exactly turn out well.

Once in the car Mickie turned on the radio as it was so quiet. "Almost there Mickie" Alexa said in a soft tone making Mickie shiver on the spot. "So Alexa why no boyfriend?" Alexa raised a brow. "Well I'm not sure really I guess I haven't been looking" Mickie smirked thinking to herself. "I'm right here"

Alexa parked and Mickie brought the bags into the hotel room as she was told she put them down and said. "I'm going to go have a shower" Alexa didn't say anything just sat on the bed looking through the TV stations. Mickie turned on the hot water and removed her clothes getting in and closing her eyes tonight was tough losing to Becky shocked her. "What do I have to do to get this girls attention" She said to herself while washing the shampoo outta her hair she didn't want to come on to strong that never worked she sighed and got out.

Mickie stared into the mirror looking at every curve putting on a black bra and yoga pants she dried her hair and walked out. "Hey Mickie only one bed so keep on your side" Mickie had no problem with that she laid down and asked "What are you watching" Alexa looked at her. "Really its The L Word silly" Mickie played cool and just watched it was a total lipstick lesbian show maybe Alexa did swing that way.

The lights went out along with the TV it was pitch black Alexa was laying on her side while Mickie just looked at the roof. "Hey Mickie" Mickie bit her lip. "Yeah?" Alexa smiled. "Sorry I've been so hard on you but I need you on your A game" Mickie smirked to herself. "I'd do anything for you".

The next morning Mickie woke Alexa up. " Wake up hun" Mickie went and made her a coffee and brought it to her. "Thank you" Alexa said bluntly before taking a sip she sighed and got up to go have a shower leaving Mickie alone. Mickie laid her tag partners clothes out for her and laughed seeing a sex toy in her bag. "Wow go Alexa" She left it were it was put grew wet at the thought of her using it. "MICKIE" Alexa yelled Mickie jumped. "Yes?" "The water went cold" She rushed out and wrapped a towel around herself catching Mickie looking at her big dildo her face turned bright red. "Ugh yeah just ignore that" Alexa had forgotten why she was mad and got dressed.

At breakfast things were quiet Alexa just sucked on her straw drinking the milkshake while Mickie looked at her phone setting up the GPS. "How did you sleep Mickie?" Mickie couldn't believe she cared. "Very well thank you" Alexa looked into her eyes starting to warm up to Mickie she was sweet and well would do anything she wanted her to do maybe she would throw her a bone.

Back in the locker room getting ready for smackdown live Alexa teased Mickie bending over without panties so she could see her pink pussy she knew she was crushing but never showed it because that would ruin the fun. "Hey Mickie zip my dress up would you I'll be on Miz TV tonight" Mickie quickly rushed over looking at her bare flesh inchs away from her beautiful skin all she wanted to do was kiss her lips and neck. "Thank you love" Alexa smirked and turned around tracing her finger along her lips making Mickie watch like a puppy dog Alexa sucked on her own finger. "Had some juice on it" She teased and walked away as her music hit.

Mickie couldn't believe it what was that all about did she like her back all Mickie knew was that she was horny as hell she closed the door and put her hand down her panties softly rubbing her soaking wet pussy shoving her middle finger inside herself. "Ohhh." She moaned out before hearing a knock on the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors note still set on smackdown will get to Alexa on raw at some point.)**

 **Mickie pulled out and wiped her hands on a towel before opening the door to see the beautiful Trish Stratus her eyes went wide open and quickly hugged her before pulling away. "What are you doing here?" Mickie asked before closing the door Trish smirked. "I'm here for a meeting thought I'd come see you first" Mickie smiled at the brunette before sitting down on a yoga mat looking up at her ex girlfriend. "So how is everything Mickie"? Trish asked while looking at Mickie who looked amazing just as beautiful as she was in 2006.** **Mickie thought about it for a second trying to find her words Trish looked great. " I'm doing well thank you" Trish smiled before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "See you next week" Trish said in a husky tone before walking out.** **Mickie was speechless was she signing a contract today? She sighed she had just gotten over Trish and now she's back.** **Trish walked out of her meeting she was dressed in all black she bumped into Alexa. "Oh sorry" Trish picked up her phone and gave it back to her smiling. "Here you go nice to meet you" Trish put her hand out to shake it and Alexa was quick to return it. "Likewise I have always looked up to you".** **Trish nodded. " So how are you and Mickie getting along? " Alexa smiled back. "Oh she's great she has taught me a lot" Trish liked how humble she was but she was trying to find out if Mickie and Alexa were a couple without asking the question.** **Trish nodded and said. "Well I'll see you around".**

 **Alexa was a taken a back as she walked away from her and pulled out her phone and texted Mickie. "You know that Trish is here?".** **Mickie looked at her phone and seen the text and sighed she replied with. " Yes" She still didn't know were Alexa stood with her did she want her or was she just being a tease.** **Mickie caught up with Alexa in the parking lot and helped her put her bags in the boot she opened the for her and got in besides her. Alexa was wearing a black leather jacket with tight jeans. "So how did it go with Trish Mick?" Mickie thought about it. "Well I guess it went well she looked great" Alexa didn't like hearing that she liked Mickie crushing on her and she didn't want any attention on Trish.** **Later that night Alexa stopped at a diner and sighed. "I need coffee coming?" Mickie nodded and followed her inside.** **They sat across from each other as Mickie watched her slowly drink her coffee she was so cute when she wasn't yelling at her. "I'll drive Alexa" Mickie said gently.** **Alexa didn't say anything she was in deep thought about Trish if she could trust her. "Lex Lex.. Lex?" Mickie said Alexa shook her head. "What Mickie?"** **"I'll drive silly" Mickie left the money on the table and said. "Let's go hun" On the drive to the hotel things were very quiet Mickie parked the car and said. "Here we are". Alexa looked at her and said. " Shut up " She leaned in and deeply kissed her closing her eyes tasting her sweet pink lips before slowing pulling away.** **Mickie couldn't believe it she blinked twice all she could manage to say was. "Wow...". She leaned in and kissed her pulling off her black leather jacket. " You're fucking mine" Alexa said grabbing her by the hair pushing her tongue inside her moist mouth they wrapped tongues around each other while rubbing her breasts through her black shirt Alexa moved her hand up her top and unhooked her bra. "Inside now"**

 **Alexa ordered and Mickie nodded.** **Inside the room they passionately kissed back and forth Alexa was in full control she removed her lovers clothes and kissed down her stomach and her hips while looking up at her. " Love me"? Alexa said softly before going down on her Mickie moaned softly and held her head down. "I do" She closed her eyes and relaxed she couldn't believe this was happening her fantasy was coming true she licked her lips feeling the wetness dripping from her pussy. "You're so beautiful Alexa" She started to sweat feeling very heated.** **Alexa grabbed onto to her ass and pushed her tongue deeper inside her moving her tongue around lapping it around in circles Mickie moaned through her teeth before meeting her climax.** **Alexa cleaned her up kissing and licking her clean she stood up and stated into her eyes softly stroking her cheek. "Mine" Mickie grinned and softly kissed her bringing her into her arms.**

 **Meanwhile Trish was in her office drinking some wine while looking at photos of her and Mickie together she was pretty tipsy at this point. "Fuck it I'll just call her".** **Alexa and Mickie were now on the bed making love Mickie was underneath Alexa returning the favour Alexa seen the phone ringing and seen Trish's name popping up she clicked answer just so Trish would hear.**

 **Trish listened and heard moaning and then she heard Mickie's voice in the background she felt sick about it and quickly hung up. " I can't believe she would do this" Trish sighed she would deal with this on a later date.**

 **Review guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning Mickie woke up in the arms of Alexa she looked up at her seeing her fast asleep. "Cute" She lifted up her arm and crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen putting on some coffee she yawned before walking over to the side table next to Alexa picking up her phone she looked through the calls and seen a phone call with Trish that went for 30 seconds Mickie looked completely lost. "I don't remember that" She said softly out loud.** **She headed into the shower and closed her eyes remembering what happened the night before thinking about her beautiful lips and body she heard foot steps and looked to her side to see Alexa. "Oh hey sweetie how did you sleep?" Alexa smiled and closed the shower door behind her. "Great thank you" She kissed her lips. "Turn around" Mickie did as she was told and Alexa softly rubbed the soap up and down her back. "Did I talk to Trish last night?" Alexa played dumb and shook her head. "Not that I remember babe".** **Mickie nodded and continued to relax feeling the soap moving up and down her back before feeling her lips moving down her lips Mickie moaned and lost what she was even thinking about. "I had a great night with you Mickie don't forget we are working with each other tonight love" Alexa said before rubbing the shampoo into her lovers hair she slowly washed it out and turned her around. "Open" Mickie opened her eyes and stared into hers. "We gotta go babe don't want to be late" Alexa didn't say anything and worked her way down.**

 **Trish got to the smackdown house show and found her private locker room she put down her yoga mat and stretched out trying to forget about the awful night she had she didn't get any sleep after what she heard on the phone.**

 **Alexa finished off Mickie and kissed up her stomach before reaching her nipple she sucked on one before softly biting down rolling her tongue around her rock hard nipple. "Damn baby" Mickie said in a husky tone before pulling her up by the hair. "So why the change?" Alexa smirked "I always wanted you" She grabbed onto her ass and softly massaged her ass as the hot water went over their naked bodies.**

 **Mickie and Alexa got dressed and headed for the car on the way they softly held hands together feeling very happy together.** **Trish was done with her yoga and walked out to catering she sat with Natalya and slowly ate her sandwich. "You okay Trish?" Natalya asked noticing something was up. "I'm fine" Trish lied before looking up seeing Alexa and Mickie walking in she stood up and walked up to the couple she wasn't even to give Alexa the time of day to knowledge the phone call. "Mickie can I talk to you?" Mickie smiled and said. "Well yeah anytime Trish" Alexa stared them down but kept her mouth shut.** **Back to Trish's locker room they stood face to face to each other. "What did you need to see me about?" Mickie asked. "You know Mickie you're looking great" She teased and Mickie raised a brow. "Well...thanks Trish" Trish ran a hand down her arm. "Why did I ever leave you again?" Trish said teasing her even more.** **Mickie closed her eyes before coughing softly. "Because you wanted to get back with Orton" She said bluntly. "I was young" Trish said before holding her ex girlfriends hand. "I'm going to be working a program with you so we should probably get along again". Mickie nodded. "Well yeah I'm professional so you don't need to sorry about that" Trish listened to her ex as she was now behind her she softly moved her hair back and sucked on her ear lobe before saying softly in her ear. "I want you back Mickie" Mickie couldn't lie it felt great but things were just getting good with Alexa she moved away from Trish and slowly walked backwards. "Look I have to go see Alexa about our** **match I'll see you later".** **Trish was shocked she watched Mickie walk out on her Alexa had one this round.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That night Mickie laid in bed besides Alexa trying to go to sleep she closed her eyes having flashbacks about Trish hearing her voice throughout her head.** **She shook her head Trish was already getting to her but she was going to be nothing but faithful to Alexa. "Baby are you awake?" Alexa groaned. "I guess I am now" She rolled over to face her. "What is it" Mickie frowned. "I can't sleep" Alexa pulled her into her arms. "Shh baby just relax" Alexa said softly while stroking her hair Mickie soon fell asleep.** **Mickie woke up smelling food she opened her eyes to see pancakes on the side table. "Baby I'm on a diet" She smirked while watching Alexa cutting it up for her. "You look perfect and you know it Mickie" She kissed her cheek before she started to get dressed into some gym clothes.**

 **At the gym Alexa and Mickie ran the treadmill together gossiping about what has been going on behind the scenes lately, Trish was across from them lifting weights she knew exactly she was doing she waved there way and made her way over to them.** **"Hey guys" Trish said with a fake smile wearing a low cut shirt that had Mickie staring. "Look forward to working with you guys tonight Natalya and I have tag match with you two" Mickie nodded and tried to pay attention. "Damn she looks good" She thought to herself.** **After Trish walked away Alexa looked straight to Mickie seeing her staring at Trish she didn't say anything she would let it slide this time.**

 **Later that night... "What the fuck was that" Trish yelled at Alexa backstage holding onto her jaw Alexa had hit Trish more than once for real during the match Mickie watched between looking side to side. "Stop it guys please Alexa did you really do that" Mickie asked as she was outside the ring when it happened Alexa looked at Trish and stared. "Oh my bad I wasn't supposed to" She said in a sarcastic tone before grabbing Mickie's hand dragging her into the women's locker room.**

 **"Did you really do that Lex?" She shook her head. "I told you I wasn't supposed to" Mickie looked down and sighed. "Okay hun" She really didn't believe her but she didn't want to fight about it.** **"I'll be back getting something to eat" Mickie ran off to find Trish with an Ice pack on her cheek she closed the door behind her.**

 **"What was that about?" Mickie asked, "Your girlfriend hates me?" Mickie signed. "No she doesn't she just doesn't trust you" Mickie laughed softly and held the ice pack for Trish. "You alright Trish" She nodded. "I will be" She looked up into Mickie's eyes. "She treating you right?" Mickie didn't say anything she didn't want to rub it in that Alexa was being great to her she took the ice pack down and held her hand. "Look Trish I'll always love you but where was this Trish when I needed you" Trish felt her heart sink the way Mickie said it made her feel awful. "I'm.. Sorry" She said gently before hugging her Mickie returned the hug and softly rubbed her back before pulling away. "Friends?" Mickie asked and Trish nodded but in the back of her mind she knew what she really wanted.**


	5. Bliss turning over a new leaf?

One month later.

Mickie stood in line at the supermarket it was her day off and she went to get dinner for Alexa, blocking out the noise around her with music coming through her headphones wearing a black hoodie and jeans before she could feel somebody behind her.

Trish walked besides Randy Orton at this point they were just friends, Trish threw the chips into the basket buying everything she could before her party tonight, "So ugh Trish you think I'll get lucky tonight?" Trish laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Not with me" she said bluntly before pointing him over to the check out line.

Mickie turned around and looked at Trish and the taller man behind her wearing a sleeveless black shirt showing off his strong definition in his arms, "Oh hey Trish" she said before quickly taking her headphones off hearing the song "Stuck" in the background she tinted her head to the side waiting for Trish to say something.

Trish coughed and got her words out, "Randy and I are throwing a party out on the beach tonight you should come by I'll text you the information" Trish said with her foot firmly pointing towards Mickie wishing she were hers once again but Alexa was still firmly in control, "I'd love to Trish but Alexa and I are having dinner" she pointed to the basket and smiled so in love with her partner, "Oh boring Mickie come have some fun" the jealousy come through in an instant as her eyes locked on the brunettes, "Thanks, but I'll pass thanks" Mickie said leaving Trish in shock she had no power over her ex left none at all so Trish thought.

Once Mickie arrived home Alexa was in a bad mood as always, "What took you so long" she asked as she watched Mickie putting the food sway, "Sorry long line" Alexa raised a brow, "I see" she could smell Trish on her the perfume stuck on her clothing as if she just had a cigarette, "Okay start cooking I'll be in the study" Alexa said before marching upstairs.

Mickie turned on the oven and looked out the window with the full moon shining down on her she looked down and frowned she loved Alexa but she was in a mood it was rough, "Damn" she said to herself before rushing over to her phone looking at Trish's Instagram looking at the photos from the party she smiled and put the phone close to her heart closing her eyes having flashbacks to the past each kiss each touch each embrace rushed through her head.

She calmed herself down and shook her head and quickly made a drink pouring the alcohol into the glass and poured the strong liquid down her throat and than another and then another, "I don't love Trish, I don't love Trish" she laughed to herself as her mind ran loose, she rushed upstairs and found Alexa sitting in a large black chair, "I love you" the brunette said before getting underneath the desk putting her head underneath the skirt of Alexa, "Mickie..."

Meanwhile

Trish sat on the ocean with Randy and Shelton as she put the bottle against her lips feeling the sand on her left hand that was resting besides her, "Good party I had a good time" she lied finding love inside the bottle instead of her former girlfriend, she sighed before laying back on the towel looking up into the sky she was temped to hook up with Randy but it wouldn't fill the hole in her heart, "Randy drive me home" Randy nodded and stood up putting his arm out letting Trish hold his hand and pulled her up to his level as he looked at her half naked body the bikini leaving nothing much to the imagination.

Mickie crawled up after she was finished her taste buds covered in her lovers cum, "Sleepy babe" Mickie said before falling asleep in Alexa's arms Alexa went to speak before looking down at the sleeping woman, "So much for dinner" she sighed before picking Mickie up and took her to the bedroom leaving her on the top of the blankets, "Fuck" she said aloud and grabbed her iPhone calling a taxi to take her to a fast food restaurant the last thing the in shape woman wanted.

Randy drove and saw the "Burger King" sign looking at Trish with a grin, "Randy!" She raised her voice as she watched her ex boyfriend pull into the parking lot, "I'm hungry and nothing else is open around here suburb central" he said in a cocky tone before getting out of the car, "Damn it Orton" she said before following the large man inside the building.

Alexa arrived to the fast food chain leaving the money in the backseat of the cab, "See ya" she said bluntly shutting the car door behind her she walked inside and looked around and seen a blonde and a rather good looking man from behind she walked up to the line before noticing who it was she crossed her arms and sighed at the encounter she was about to have with the older woman, "Trish" Alexa said making the taller woman turn around, Trish smirked, "Oh look Randy the b level me is here" Trish was drunk she normally wouldn't have acted like this, "You know Mickie still loves me" she slurred her words as Alexa clenched her fist, "She'll always be mine."

"Keep dreaming" Trish remarked as Randy ordered for them just waiting to get his food before he turned around and felt a fist to the face as Trish ducked he felt the hard knuckles going across his eye, "Ugh, what the fuck Alexa" she froze and eyes winded before running out the door getting back in the taxi, "Drive!" She yelled at the top of her voice in fear knowing Trish would be pissed off about this situation Bliss was strong but she knew Trish had her number.

She got home and went upstairs finding Mickie sleeping away she got on top of the bed and laid besides her resting her head against her breasts she was starting to have second thoughts maybe Mickie did still love Trish why did Trish seem so confident about the mater why did Mickie smell like Trish tonight Alexa couldn't turn her mind off but she knew she'd always fight to keep Mickie she loved her deeply and tommorow she was going to prove it.


	6. More things change?

Alexa woke up hearing the birds outside she groaned and looked over at Mickie whom had rolled over onto her side hugging up against a pillow, "Morning" Alexa whispered before getting out of the king sized bed and headed into the kitchen, "Wish I could cook" she said before picking up the phone on the wall calling the nearest diner, "Hello, do you have delivery?" Alexa asked as she tapped her foot on the ground, "Yes, what would you like?".

Mickie woke up with a massive headache as the doorbell rung, "Who the hell is that?" she sighed before hearing footsteps coming up the stairs she watched as the door opened and raised a brow Alexa had pancakes and coffee, "I'm guessing you didn't make that?" Mickie teased and Alexa shook her head, "Of course I did" she winked before passing her the hot cup, "Thanks" Mickie said weakly before bringing the hot liquid to her lips hoping it would cure this headache as she watched Alexa putting the large paper bag on the bedside table.

Mickie started to zone out before feeling her girlfriends lips against hers Mickie moaned and soon her lovers hand was underneath her jeans and than soon her panties, "Love you" Alexa said in a husky tone before rubbing the her partners clit, "Love you too" Mickie moaned out throwing her head back as she felt two fingers pushing inside her pussy hole, "Make this quick we have work Mickie" Alexa moved moved her fingers side to side feeling the pussy juice pouring down her fingers in an instant before adding inside another finger, "Cum for me" Alexa ordered as Mickie moved her head back to face Alexa eye to eye, "Now" Alexa said bluntly before Mickie reached her climax.

Over on the north.

Trish was at the car dealership with her new driving partner Mandy Rose, Trish sat down and waited as Mandy picked out the rental car looking through pictures from the night before and before she knew it five minutes passed by and Mandy had the keys in hand, "Ready Trish?" The younger woman spoke, "Sure am" Trish said trying to act nice to the newbie.

Five hours later

Trish arrived at Smackdown walking into the building with Mandy holding her bags behind her, walking through the hallway saying hello to all of the crew but really she was looking for Mickie, "She must be late" she said aloud by mistake, "Whom would that be?" Mandy said Trish looked at her in almost shock she didn't realize she said that aloud, "Oh um Bayley I've got a tag match" Well that wasn't a total lie she did need to speak to Bayley, "Come on Mandy let's go get dressed and then we can go eat" Trish told the rookie as they walked into the women's locker room seeing the other women Trish knew some but not all, "Hey guys how is everybody?" Trish was the locker room leader and she knew some of the women hated her for taking there spots but she was still willing to put people over, "How was your two days off Trish?" Payton asked as she got into her ring attire Trish just nodded before the door went wide open she looked to the right to see Alexa Bliss standing there looking around awkwardly.

Alexa sat her bag down and closed the door behind her ignoring Trish as she did so, "Where is Mickie?" Mandy asked making Alexa sigh, "Parking the car" she said as she took off her leather jacket she could feel Trish's eyes on her, "I'll be back" Trish said before walking out of the locker room in a hurry.

She found Mickie just as she was walking into the building, "Hey sweetie how are you?" Trish asked as she walked besides Mickie, "Good, how late am I?" Trish laughed, "Not that late" she said with a smile, "So, maybe we could get drinks tonight?" Trish said in a hopeful tone, Mickie wanted to but it wouldn't fair so well with her lover she kept walking before stopping all together, "Sorry Trish I'd love to but I promised Alexa we'd go out for dinner tonight" Trish couldn't believe this 16 years ago Mickie would've jumped at the chance to go out with her how things have changed, "Oh" Trish said in a sad tone making Mickie frown she lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Trish, I'll meet you in your hotel room after Alexa falls asleep we can talk and talk only" Mickie said before taking her fingers off of her ex girlfriends chin and headed into the locker room leaving Trish alone to gather her thoughts, "Damn it Mickie."

1:00 A.M

Mickie had a great night with Alexa ending with passion filled sex but now she had to go deal with this Trish drama, putting on her black robe she headed to the room upstairs and knocked lightly and Trish opened it right away wearing a white cut off shirt with yoga pants, "Come on in Mickie" she said as she passed her the red wine, "How was your night?" Trish asked making Mickie smile, "Lovely" she said truthfully Alexa had been treating her right lately, "Can I show you something?" Trish asked the brunette softly, "Sure" she pulled out a box from her backpack and it was a diamond necklace that Mickie had gave her in 2007 for their one year anniversary.

Mickie looked and smiled, "Oh my god Trish can't believe you still have that" Trish put the necklace around her neck and put her hands on her former lovers curvey hips, "I love you Mickie" Trish said in a gentle tone before leaning in to deeply kiss her pulling her body right against hers just like she used to, "Trish.." Mickie said between kisses she didn't want to be doing this she could fell her legs feeling weak as she gave in to lust and love before finely pulling away, "I can't Trish.." Trish put her hand against the wall where Mickie was standing next to, "Stay baby for me."

To be continued.


	7. In Time Of Need

Mickie looked up at Trish her heart pounding away as much as she wanted to sleep with her she couldn't she was to loyal to Alexa now. "No Trish you'll have a place in my heart no matter what but my loyalty is with Alexa now."

Trish nodded she knew how loyal Mickie was from personal experience but she messed that up for herself with stupid decision after stupid decision. "Okay Mickie" she pulled away her arm that was above her and took a step back, "Here when you need me" Trish said before leaning down to kiss her hand making a smile go across the lips of the curvy brunette. "I need to get back Alexa will wake up soon" Mickie said before exiting the the room.

Trish stood there in sadness before sitting on the end of the bed before hearing her phone vibrate. "Hey Trish thanks for today the advice you on our car ride was great xox" the text read from Mandy Rose, Trish picked her iPhone up to read the text angry that she would text so late but she was new around here. "No problem love anytime" Trish texted back before crawling up on the bed before searching Mandy Rose up online looking through pictures she was beautiful for sure Trish thought to herself, "Meet me for breakfast 6am sharp goodnight" Trish texted back she had to so yoga for an hour before breakfast and get on the road by seven her phone buzzed once more, "I'll bring the breakfast to you x" Mandy responded Trish grinned before putting her phone on the charge she felt better knowing she had a friend right now.

Trish woke up to the sound of her alarm she groaned and slowly got out of the bed quickly heading to the shower her eyes only half open as she stripped down before stepping into the shower feeling the hot water pouring down her shoulders, "Going to be a long day" she sighed still having thoughts of Mickie running through her head she was going to try to move on she thought she could win her back at first hut now she was having second thoughts about it but she hoped for the best.

A knock on the door Trish raised a brow and looked at her watch, "Oh no the hotel clock must've of been an hour slow" she turned off the shower pulling the handle up and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself and rushed to the door opening it slowly feeling the cold air coming through, "Come on in Mandy" she said in a sweet tone and grabbed the coffee from the younger blonde, "Starbucks coffee huh typical of you" Trish teased before closing the door, "And what's in the bag?' Trish asked, "Muffins and some other things" Mandy said putting the bag on the table and took a seat crossing her legs as she watched Trish get dressed.

"You look great Trish" she said truthfully, "Oh please it's six in the morning and I haven't even done my make up" Trish said as she pulled up her skinny jeans over her perfect ass and put her pink bra on before turning around to face Mandy and took a seat across from her. "So are you and Liv a thing?" Trish asked the fitness model, "No, why do you ask?" She responded to Trish. "Oh, I just see you guys hanging out a lot" Mandy laughed and grinned, "No, we're are just friends" Trish nodded, "I see I see" Trish smirked. "And are you seeing anybody?" Mandy asked as she watched the blonde sipping away at her coffee. "No, dating hasn't worked for me lately" Trish said keeping a strong tone so Mandy wouldn't think she was so sad about it. "You'll find somebody again" she put her hand on top of Trish's and gently tapped.

Trish coughed and hurried to drink her coffee feeling awkward about this situation was Mandy making a move or just being a friend. "Thanks Mandy" she put on a smile before heading to the bathroom putting on her lipstick and tied her hair back before hearing footsteps behind her, "I'll go warm up the car" Mandy said and turned back to exit the room, "Okay" Trish looked back into the mirror seeing the tight jeans Mandy had on. "Damn" Trish said to herself.

Later that day.

Mickie and Trish got called into a creative meeting sitting side by side together wondering what was going on as they looked at the team of writers in the large room hearing nothing but pen to paper. "Ladies thanks for coming in" the large man said in a southern tone coming out. "No problem Bruce" Trish said, "Now tonight we're going to have Trish go over Alexa for the tittle with the help of you Mickie" Mickie nodded and listened to the head writer. "We're going to turn Alexa face and you guys heel we think this will really help Alexa in the long run" Trish was all for the idea but she knew Mickie wouldn't be as thrilled working so close to her.

Back in the locker room Trish, Alexa and Mickie went over the much to the dismay of Alexa Bliss but this was business she tried her best to keep her personal feelings aside she didn't hate Trish but she sure didn't trust her anymore. "Okay Alexa it's a no DQ match so roll me up and Mickie will come out and break up the pin hit the DDT for the finish" Alexa nodded memorizing the spot. "Okay I've got it."

Everything went to plan after the match Mickie held up Trish's hand put the tittle belt around her waist as her theme boomed through the building Mickie jumped up wrapping her legs around Trish hugging her tightly the emotions got the best of her. She could feel Alexa with a scary look on her face from the outside this was going to get ugly when Mickie got backstage to see her.

"What the hell was that!" Alexa yelled as Mickie walked through the locker room. "Sorry Lex I was just happy for her it was just a hug" Alexa groaned, "We both know it was more that I seen the look in your eyes and so did everybody watching" Mickie shook her head and sat besides her on the bench and put her arm around her girlfriend. "Relax baby nothing is going on between Trish and I" as soon as she said those words Trish came into the locker room just as Alexa was starting to calm down. "Do you still love Mickie?" Alexa blasted at Trish, "Ugh um" Trish was lost for words, "We're are just friends" not what Trish wanted but she was telling the truth. "Let's go out for dinner tonight find a date Trish" Alexa said to the surprise of Trish and Mickie she wanted to see for herself up close and personal if Trish was telling the Truth. "Oh well guess I could ask Mandy I'll be right back" the blonde said before leaving the other two women alone.

Trish found Mandy at the back of the hallway speaking to Liv she walked up to the fitness model and said. "Liv could you give us a moment" Liv nodded and gave them the space that Trish wanted. "So what did you want Trish?" She asked in a sweet tone as she stood there in tight black pants and a singlet. "So I was wondering if you want to go on our double date tonight with Mickie and Alexa?" Mandy looked surprised about the question but was very happy. "Sure champ I'm looking forward to it see you soon" Mandy kissed her cheek before making her way out of the hallway leaving Trish with a cheeky grin on her face.

(Authors note) Do you guys want to see Mandy and Trish hit it off or are you still team Mickie and Trish or all for Alexa and Mickie? ;)


End file.
